


Combo Breaker

by newh0pe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Bar, M/M, alcohol mention, bar setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: Baptiste and Doomfist have no doubts that Reaper gave them the most simple mission in their Talon careers but there are a few factors that neither of them considered.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Mild canon divergence where Baptiste is on Reaper's Talon team and frequently works with Doomfist. Baptiste and Doomfist are together in this. Rating might change as additional chapters are posted.

Lucio didn’t stand -- he bounced. 

He didn’t walk -- he danced. 

He didn’t talk -- he sung. 

Each movement full of energy. Every word, with enthusiasm. He was a friend to all, even those he hadn’t met yet. Doomfist didn’t doubt his intelligence -- to stage the coup that he had in Brazil? He must know  _ something _ \-- but with his naivety? His “friend to all” nature? He didn’t doubt Lucio’s intelligence, but he merely believed his own was superior.

A crackle came over the piece in his ear as Baptiste grabbed a drink from the bartender and continued his prowl around the outskirts of the bar, “I wonder which one of us he will go for … this seems like such an easy gig -- like taking weapons from a musician just trying to do the right thing for his home.”

Doomfist remained silent on the other line. He took another sip from his glass, watching the bartender pour drinks for other patrons.

“I admire him, I truly do.” continued Baptiste, “You can probably go now. I think I can handle this one all on my own.” He perked up when the “man of the hour” danced his way in with a few people close by -- his entourage? It didn’t appear the sound tech was with him, but it couldn’t be far. 

It took mere seconds for the Brazilian artist to grow comfortable in his surroundings. He bounced and snapped his fingers along to the beat, making his way to through the crowd with “Hi”, “Hello”, “Excuse me!”, “How’s it goin’?”, and other pleasantries that most club patrons didn’t think twice about.

Doomfist reached up to tap his comm. off, taking a moment to stroke his face to make the action look more casual. He turned to face the booming voice that had entered the room. It was incredible that he managed to be heard over the music, especially since the man couldn’t see him through the crowd. Another sip from his drink.

Who would pique the man’s interest more? It wasn’t as if Reaper had a plethora of options to seduce and manipulate a 26-year-old gay man in a bar. Doomfist didn’t even quite fit this setting and both he and Baptiste had years on Lucio. It seemed more viable to have Widowmaker snipe from above or for Sombra to sneak into his hotel room. What was the Talon commander thinking?

Lucio was used to the attention, to the people flirting with him, and to the fans asking to take selfies with him so it was no trouble accommodating the crowd as he peeled through it. He popped out on the other side with a laugh, dancing towards the bartender with a snicker, “Yo! Como está?”

“Bien, bien, et tu?” replied the bartender without skipping a beat. They went back and forth in what almost sounded like the same language before laughter erupted from the pair and they shifted to English, “Start with this?”

A shot slid across the bar and into Lucio’s hand where he flipped it back without hesitation. As the glass hit the table again, he tried sliding in back in a similar manner. About two seconds after this action, a crash was heard as the glass hit the ground.

“I’m so sorry,” squawked the Brazilian man who covered his face with a gloved hand, “Fuck, why did I do that?” He couldn’t help but laugh, especially when the bartender did as well, “Thought I was bein’ smooth, and-- Pfft!” 

Doomfist watched this interaction from the corner of his eye, also noting that Baptiste was approaching on the other side. The two Talon operatives locked eyes for the briefest of seconds before Akande spoke first, “Is this your first or third bar of the evening?” An eyebrow was raised.

Lucio looked towards the voice with his own eyebrows raising, smile stretching from ear-to-ear. If not for the actual  _ joke _ , the seriousness in this man’s voice caused him to cackle, “First, I promise.”

“If I buy you something bigger than a shot, promise not to knock the bartender out? Clumsy man …” Baptiste interrupted the conversation with a quick smirk flashing in Akande’s direction. One could almost see him wink at his partner as he managed to catch Lucio’s attention, “What is your name, my sweet?” 

Lucio continued his soft laughter as he threw his dreads behind his shoulder, “Lucio. How you doin’?” He flashed a smile, swallowing back the rest of his laughter. As his body swayed in each direction, he snapped his fingers and bobbed his head to the music. It was as Baptiste attempted to reply that the petite man’s eyes were back on Akande.

“So, what are you doin’ here, man? Dressed like that? You look like you work at a bank or somethin’,” Lucio gestured to the clean suit that the man wore, drastically different than the rest of the crowd, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I am thrilled that you have chosen not to complain about my attire,” There was no fluctuation in Doomfist’s voice to suggest he was playing yet Baptiste and Lucio were both snickering. Baptiste knew from the start -- he was the one who was going to be successfully completing this mission. 

Akande leaned back and adjusted his suit now that attention was brought to it, “Tell me, did my outfit catch your attention?” A quick nod came from the much shorter man, “You don’t have to work in a bank to want to catch the attention of a handsome, young man like yourself. Lucio -- was it? Come, I won’t bother you with my inner thoughts about courtship but allow me to share a secret with you.” He used two fingers to beckon him closer.

Lucio couldn’t help but giggle, cheeks nice and warm, and he leaned in with his entire body twisting towards the man who sat at the bar. His eyes followed the larger man’s hand as it drifted down his leg and towards the bottom of his freshly ironed dress pants. The musician’s expression twisted to one of confusion, an eyebrow lifted as he watched him lift the fabric. 

Baptiste lifted onto the balls of his feet to see what the  _ fuck _ his partner could possibly be showing the young man. He rolled his eyes at the sight of colorful socks covered in cute depictions of food items.  _ What the fuck was the point _ ? He thought as his lip curled over his teeth.

Lucio’s laughter trickled to silence and he looked into Akande’s eyes, “Sir, you have my  _ full attention _ . Please continue.” He attempted to keep this demeanor but it broke with snickers and giggles filling the space between them, “Those are so cute! But why the hell are you showing them to me? I’m so confused!” 

Akande laughed. It was deep, booming, and caught the attention of everyone within range, “I don’t know, I thought you’d appreciate it.” He lifted his drink from the counter and tipped it back, and it was only now that Baptiste saw right through him. That wasn’t the man who stole his own heart -- he was an imposter!

Baptiste had to think fast -- what could shift the musician’s attention off of the charming, beefy Nigerian man and back onto him? He cleared his throat but it seemed as if the man between the two Talon operatives was hellbent on talking over whatever he could say now.

“You have such a nice laugh, man, I love it!” Lucio threw his dreads behind him again, clapping his hands in Akande’s direction, “I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Akande,” replied the bald man who wore a smile now, “I feel as if all you do is laugh. Life must be very fun like that?”

“I mean, yeah! You gotta have a light heart, have fun when you can, right?”

“I cannot agree with you more -- you know, why don’t I buy you another drink? Anything you want, my dear.”

“If you think for a single second you’re going to get me to go home with you by showing me your goofy socks, agreeing with me, and buying me alcohol … you might just be right, good sir,” He slammed a hand on the table before reaching out to smack Akande’s shoulder, “You know what you’re doing, man! I like your style! I’m just gonna have to test your dance moves later, if you think you can party with me.”

Akande laughed again and shook his head, “I said nothing about bringing you anywhere, but do, indulge yourself on my dime, show me how you ‘break it down’, you won’t be disappointed with a single event this evening.”

Finally, the man tilted his head and looked past Lucio, “Oh, sir, did you need anything else? I notice you standing with your mouth a gap, it’s rude to stare.”

Lucio jerked a bit when he realized Baptiste was still behind him, but Baptiste was quick to order another drink for himself and break away from the situation, cursing under his breath for not working faster. Perhaps, his confidence had allowed his lover to best him.

This time.

  
  



	2. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter two appears!! Thank y'all for all the positive feedback on this & feel free to comment on where you'd like to see this go! I have a plot outlined but would love to hear what's on y'all's minds. Enjoy!

No texts.  
No calls.  
No messages.  
No voicemails.  
Nothing.

An hour passed. Jean-Baptiste was already antsy. By hour two, he had gotten out of the front seat of their car and laid across the back seats instead. The only source of light came from his phone screen that he kept tapping on to look for any kind of update, any kind of “Get in here and help me”... something.

“Goddammit, Akande,” He muttered. His fingers started moving, dialing a number that he would delete from his call history afterwards. He turned on the speaker and threw his phone on his midsection, “Sombra--”

Baptiste didn’t give the woman a chance to talk. As soon as he heard her breath in, no doubt to say something sarcastic about the mission, he cut her off, “I’ve got one question, my dear, and I would love an answer. What the hell, and I mean, what the hell is taking Akande so long? Hm?”

And another breath in that got immediately interrupted by the combat medic, “You would think a man that stands about ten feet tall would get in, get the equipment, and get out, huh? Wouldn’t you agree?” Despite knowing it wasn’t a video call, his hands were flying through the air in the dark vehicle to put emphasis on every word. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic, mijo?” Sombra used a sickeningly sweet tone, patronizing her friend and comrade, “Didn’t Gabe--” She used their commander’s first name far too freely for Baptiste’s taste and seemed to be the only one who could get away with it, “want this to be discreet? Are you mad because your boyfriend’s tied up with another boy?” Her tone got even more teasing. How was that even possible?

Baptiste rolled his eyes, “Oh, you think I’m jealous now? Didn’t take you long to suggest that one… it’s not jealousy. I flirt and get a lot further than he could-- oh, oh, no, Sombra, you don’t even get it, he was so out of his element tonight! He pulled out his socks--” His voice pitched.

“His socks? Wait, roll it back. Stay with me,” She cooed.

“Oh yeah, it’s like, he knew that Lucio was a fuckin’ nerd and was gonna enjoy colorful sock discourse, I’m so mad!” He was essentially gurgling at this point, scooping his phone up in one hand, “He was charming and adorable, and I can’t stand him for it.”

Sombra’s laughter was interrupted by a gasp, “Oh, shit, you’re just mad that Lucio liked him more!”  
“And if I am?!” Baptiste was quick to pop back, coming to the same realization, “Or maybe, I am just jealous that he doesn’t do that kinda stuff with me, hm? Hm?” 

“You don’t have to front to me, baby, I know, I know, poor baby got out-flirted by his partner, what tragedy--” She cooed and talked to him like he was just that.

A baby.

Baptiste pushed a hand against his face before sitting up and peeking out the window, “He took him to a hotel, y’know, I haven’t seen any movement. This mission has honestly already lasted too long. Gabriel should have come and done it himself--”

And that’s how their conversation continued for the next twenty minutes with the ambience included Sombra murmuring in Spanish and tapping away at her keyboard. It was easy to ignore as Baptiste continued making idle conversation, sighing in relief when he finally saw Akande emerge from the bottom floor of the apartment building.

Without anything else.

It was just him.

Baptiste’s eyes narrowed. Was the equipment small? Or hiding under his suit jacket that was draped over his arm? His eyebrows raised and he shared parting words with Sombra before hanging up and climbing into the front seat over the middle console, unlocking the doors for his lover. He watched in silence as he climbed into the passenger’s seat and set his jacket in the backseat before buckling up.

No words were shared between the two as all the pieces fell into place in Baptiste’s mind. He had already started the car and pulled away from the spot he had tucked away in before he finally found his voice again.

“Where is it, Akande?”

“It wasn’t in the apartment.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“Not yet. We will be joining Lucio backstage at the end of the week to do more recon.” 

Baptiste had to fight the urge to completely turn and face the passenger in the car. “So, you spent three hours on top of what we spent at the bar just to not find anything, not get any information, and plan a second date?”

Akande gave an affirmative sound, “You’re a bright one, aren’t you?” He snorted, “I was there, you don’t have to replay it all.”

“Well, answer me this, babe, what the fuck are we gonna tell Reaper?” Baptiste threw his hands up before regripping the wheel, “And wait, what do you mean, ‘we’, what ‘we’?”

“Reaper will understand,” Akande’s tone never pitched like Baptiste’s, and it emphasized how unphased he was, “And yes, I told him about our little game and that you’re actually a dear friend that would love to come along. He got a good laugh out of that.”

“Akande, you know I hate when I have to be the sensible, not-fun one, but you really told him that we have something to do with one another? And that we were playing a game? Like, how does that make sense? You don’t think that’s compromising the situation?”

Doomfist reached over. His fingers brushed through the thick curls on his boyfriend’s head, running down the back of his neck before his hand settled on the crook. It was warm, and Baptiste relaxed his shoulders.

“Calm down, love, we’ll figure it out… we always do.”

Baptiste hated… how comforting that was, but it was. It was a rare treat and he leaned towards the touch, “Fine, fine… I know, I know you’re right…” His tongue slipped out between his teeth as he took a sharp turn out of the crowded city. It was off to their current base of operations -- a house rented under the guise of “vacation” in one of the towns nearby.

As they pulled into the neighborhood, Baptiste asked one last question.

“What were you two even doing for three hours?” His nose scrunched up with half a laugh coming out.

Akande only smirked.


End file.
